


Hawkins Affair

by this_is_allison



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_allison/pseuds/this_is_allison
Summary: It was the Spring of '75 when Hopper returns to Hawkins from the War in a downwards spiral....and it only gets worse.





	1. Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for about a month now and think I finally have it ready to share. This is set about 8ish years before Will disappears, right after Hopper comes back from the Vietnam War. Yes, there is smut. Please let me know what you think!

Hawkins, Indiana: May 1975 -

Hopper rolls away from the woman who’s name he never bothered to ask for. Sitting up he grabs his jeans off the floor and slides them on. He fishes in the right pocket, retrieving a few pills from its depths. Not bothering to blow off the lint, he pops the red and blue tablets in his mouth, swallowing them dry. Hopper finishes dressing, takes one look back at the sleeping form before quietly leaving the dingy motel room.

He’s been back in Hawkins for a few months now. It’s still just as shitty as he remembered. The war had just ended. He’d been discharged early with the news that his mother had fallen ill. She’d declined the past few weeks and is now taking up permanent residence at Hawkins Memorial. Thoughts of the war and the things he’d seen kept him up at night. When he wasn’t tending to his mother, he typically spent his time sleeping with nameless women and drinking himself into a stupor. His dream was to get out of Hawkins after high school and never look back, yet here he is. Right back where he started.

His first run in with Joyce takes about a week and a half, but he knew it would happen sooner rather than later in such a small town. The last time he’d seen her she’d told him about her impending marriage to Lonnie Byers after high school. He was less than supportive, but why in the hell would she think he’d be anything but? All the memories come flooding back as he walks through the doors of Melvald’s General and sees her standing behind the counter. Their eyes meet for a brief second, a look of shock crossing her features, before she turns her attention back to the customer in front of her.

He grabs a 12 pack of beers out of the cooler on the far end of the store and heads back up to the front. It’s hard to miss the shiny gold band on her left ring finger. His thoughts instantly turn bitter at the sight of it.

“How’s Lonnie?” his tone is anything but friendly. The first time he sees her in years and he asks about her piece of shit husband. Joyce wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked in, but that wasn’t it.

“He’s…” she clears her throat, “er…um…fine,” she fakes a smile. She doesn’t want to talk about Lonnie. Not with anyone, especially not with him. “How’s your mom?” Joan Hopper is a well liked woman among the townspeople so news of her illness had gotten around quickly.

“Fine,” he mimics her response offering nothing more than a tight jaw and dark eyes.

“Can we maybe…talk some time?” she offers. They were good friends at one point. She misses that.

“I don’t think your husband would like that,” he bites before he lays his money on the counter, grabs the case of beers, and walks out of the store. He’ll have to go to the larger store from now on for his beer runs. 

\---

It’s 6am when the landline at his mother’s house starts ringing throughout the house. She always keeps the ringer louder than normal due to her lousy hearing. He wakes with a start having just dozed off after an extra dose of Tuinal. He makes his way to the phone quickly, grabbing it off the hook on the fourth ring, “s’wrong?” no one ever calls except his mother and the nurses on occasion. Never at this hour before. Something must be wrong.

“Mr. Hopper? It’s Doctor Smith. I’m really sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but your mother went into cardiac arrest early this morning. We tried everything we could, but the attack was massive. I’m sorry for your loss,” the doctor explains.

“Thanks,” Hopper grunts out before hanging up the phone abruptly. He knew this day would come, but somehow it doesn’t feel real.

\---

The next week goes by in a blur; making funeral arrangements, meeting with a lawyer, cleaning up the house for the wake, and packing up some of his mother’s things. His drinking has gotten worse. He takes more pills than medically recommended. There’s nothing left to care about so why in the hell should he care about himself?

He hosts the wake at his mother’s house the Friday after her death. He knows his mother was loved having lived in this town her entire life, but the number of people crowding in the small house overwhelms him. He retreats to his bedroom; thankful for the peace and quiet. He takes the flask out of his suit jacket and enjoys a drink. That is, until there’s a soft knock at the door. He looks up as it opens before he can respond. His eyes travel from black heels, up bare pale legs, to a simple back dress, and finally meet wide brown eyes.

“S’wat’re you doin’ here?” the alcohol ignites his anger among other things. Fully taking her in for the first time in ten years, he sees she’s only gotten more beautiful. She looks beat down and tired, but somehow more beautiful than ever. It pisses him off.

“I couldn’t find you…I figured you’d be hiding in here,” she walks towards him slowly, stopping abruptly as his fiery gaze meets hers.

“Found me. Ya should leave,” he burps taking another drink from his flask.

“I don’t think you should be left alone right now,” she explains, making sure to keep her distance.

“House’s full,” another drink down. How much can that small flask hold?

“You could use a friend,” she knew it was the wrong term to use to describe their relationship as soon as it left her mouth. If his anger wasn’t evident before, it is now.

“You think…we’re friends?!” he’s on his feet towering over her in seconds, but she refuses to let him intimidate her.

“Of course. We practically grew up together,” she reminds him. They’d met in elementary school and even though Joyce was two grades below Jim, they were practically inseparable. Until Lonnie Byers came along. He’d transferred into Jim’s grade senior year from another school and was obsessed with Joyce from the moment he laid eyes on her. He didn’t care that she was taken. He’d somehow managed to wedge himself between them, something he thought was impossible.

He isn’t sure if it’s their close proximity or the mixture of grief, alcohol, pills, and anger, but he suddenly wants to take what’s Lonnie’s. He looks down at her, their bodies mere inches apart, “10 years we haven’t talked,” he reminds her. Friends don’t not talk for a decade.

She can smell the alcohol emitting from his body due to their close proximity, “I’m sorry,” is all she can choke out. Her breath hitches when she looks up and catches his eye.

Words evaporate between them when suddenly he kisses her harshly. He swiftly picks her up and she takes the cue to wrap her legs around his waist, hooking her arms around his neck. Slamming her up against the nearest wall their kissing only grows more intense. Their tongues battle for dominance as their hands work on finding skin, desperate for contact. His suit jacket is quickly discarded. Hopper doesn’t waste any time as he pushes her dress up her thighs to bunch at her hips then yanks her underwear down enough so he can rip them off. Joyce unbuttons his dress pants, pushing them down with the toes of her heels as far as she can while he sucks on her neck. She brings his mouth back to hers as her hand wanders down his fully shirted chest, into his boxers. Hopper groans into her mouth when she wraps her small hand around his hard, thick member. Luckily alcohol had never affected his ability to perform.

Deciding he doesn’t want to wait anymore he pushes his boxers down letting them pool around his ankles. He lines himself up with her hot entrance and pushes in, not bothering to check if she’s ready. Joyce screams out surprised, wrapping her arm around his neck, using his body to muffle her cries. Hopper’s surprised how tight she is - Lonnie must not being fucking her right. Or at all. Smirking into her mouth at the fact, he grabs her hips fucking into her harder and harder with each thrust not giving her anytime to adjust to the size of him.

He isn’t going to last long in the state he’s in with her as tight as she is. Seems like Joyce won’t either.

Joyce screams out at the simultaneous feeling of being stretched and fucked so deep. Hopper uses his mouth to muffle her cries. He keeps up the pace, moving his thumb to massage her clit, and after a few minutes she spasms violently around him. Her orgasm lasts longer than he’s ever experienced before. It really must have been a while for her - it came quick and hard. The feeling of her walls constricting around him causes him to burst before he can pull all the way out. He didn’t mean to as he wasn’t expecting to cum so fast, but the thought of her going home to Lonnie with his seed inside her fills him with a sense of pride. He’d fucked Lonnie’s wife. His ex. The woman who he still has very contradicting feelings for. Is it possible to love and hate someone at the same time? He does. 

They try to regain control of their breathing still not saying a word. Hopper places Joyce back on her feet after a minute. She pulls her dress down from around her waist, takes one look at her torn underwear on the floor, and leaves. Not minding to say anything or even look at him. Without her underwear, his cum drips down her thighs leaving an uncomfortable sticky residue between her legs. Hopper adjusts his clothes figuring he’d better get back to his guests. He needs another drink.

\---

Joyce’s days off usually consist of running errands. Lonnie works nights while she works days so there’s always someone home with the kids. When she isn’t working he refuses to watch the them so she’s left to drag the boys around town. Something they hate. There’s only a few more weeks until school lets out so she just has Will for now. Although, sometimes having one four-year-old is more exhausting than having both of them. Jonathan is more of an introvert than his brother. An observer.

Will loves comic books so Joyce brings him to the library so they can check out a pile for the week. At four years old he isn’t able to read yet so he usually looks at the pictures, having Joyce read to him before bed. They’re gonna have to start working on that. She’d planned her day out keeping her mind busy to avoid guilty thoughts of events that had transpired a few days ago. She needs to focus on her boys, her family. That’s it.

Walking into the library she’s met with the exact person she’s trying to avoid. Jim Hopper is leaning over the counter, on a stack of books, whispering to the librarian. Of course. She can’t hear what he’s saying, but his body language and the way Marissa is giggling makes it quite clear he’s flirting. She rolls her eyes, holding Will’s hand tighter, “C’mon, baby,” she smiles down at him as they walk to the kids section.

When she comes back up a while later, after Will’s made his selections, she’s disappointed to see him still in the same spot. She sighs, looking around for another librarian, but there’s only ever one at the desk. The other usually floats around the building organizing and whatever else. Keeping hold of Will’s hand she steps behind Hopper and clears her throat. Hopper turns around, startled to see Joyce. His eyes move down to the child and back to her.

“Surprised to see you in a library,” she remarks stepping up next to him, putting Will’s selections on the counter. Will keeps his arm hooked around his mother’s leg. Marissa begins to scan the books out, looking between Hopper and Joyce.

“Jus’ donatin’ some of mom’s old books. Marissa needs to look them over,” why does he suddenly feel like he owes her an explanation? He can flirt all he wants, she’s the married one.

“Funny she just had me drop them and go when I donated,” Joyce smirks knowingly at Marissa as she scans out the books.

“We’ve since changed policies,” Marissa smirks at her, “you’re all set, Mrs. Byers.” Joyce doesn’t miss the way she places extra emphasis on her title. She grabs the books off the counter, glancing at Hopper as she turns to leave, “C’mon, baby,” she takes Will’s hand leading him out of the Library. Hopper watches her go, remembering the last time he watched her walk away, until a voice breaks through his thoughts, “So, I’ll meet you at Benny’s when I get off around 7?” Marissa flirts, batting her lashes behind thick rimmed glasses.

“Yeah,” he clears his throat, “sounds good,”

\---

Joyce drives to the edge of town to pick up the food Lonnie had insisted on ordering for dinner. They hadn’t eaten out in a while so she thought it would be a nice treat for the boys. Not that they need to be spending the extra money.

Hopper is leaning against his truck finishing a cigarette in the parking lot of Benny’s when a familiar car pulls up next to him to him - and not the one he’s waiting for. Are they going to run into each other everywhere they go? When she steps out of her car she’s clearly agitated to see him once again.

“Are you following me or something?” she bites at him, crossing her arms.

“How would that be possible? When I was here first?” he doesn’t want to deal with this right now. He just wants to eat, have a few drinks, and then hopefully get laid.

“Twice in one day?”

“It’s a small town, Joyce.” Hopper points out. There’s only so many places to go. Trapped between their cars he looks her over, slowly moving closer, “if I were a betting man I’d say you’re the one followin’ me,”

“And why in the hell would I do that, we’re not friends, remember?” she throws his comment from earlier back in his face.

“I don’t know,” he keeps walking forward as she backs up until she runs into the side of her car with him towering over her, “maybe you want me to make you scream again,” he whispers in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. There’s just enough space between them that they aren’t touching, but damn near it.

She places her hands on his chest to keep him at a distance, “I’m married…that can’t happen again,” her resolve is weakening. Luckily the dinner crowd has died down by now so Benny’s is practically empty and they’re hidden in the small space between their cars. Hopper has completely forgotten about his date at this point. 

“But you want it to?” he ghosts his lips over hers. They’re playing with fire.

Her resolve crumbles as she pulls him closer, crushing her lips against his with a fierce passion. He presses her back against the car as their kissing intensifies. Slipping one of his hands underneath her shirt, he pushes the cups of her bra up, grabbing one of her breasts he begins to massage it and tweak the nipple. Joyce moans into his mouth working on the belt of his pants with one hand as she slides the other inside his jeans. He hisses when she comes in contact with his cock, pushing his jeans and boxers down to his thighs to give her better access.

He unbuttons her jeans, sliding them down her legs to bunch at her feet, shocked by her lack of underwear, “you naughty girl,”. He picks her up. She takes the cue to wrap her legs around his waist, and they are once again in the same position as a few days prior. He rubs himself against her wetness before he slips inside her a bit gentler than the last time.

She moans out at the feeling of him stretching her, “fuck me, Hop,” she pleads looking into his eyes for the first time. He slowly starts to move, developing a rhythm when they suddenly hear a car coming down the road.

“Fuck,” they break apart, both scrambling to redress and fix clothes as quick as they can. The car parks and out steps Marisa, “Hey, Jimmy. Sorry I’m a little late,” she smiles widely at him before noticing Joyce, “Oh hello, Mrs. Byers,” there she goes again using her married name, “what’s going on?” she looks between the pair of them suspiciously. 

“Just picking up dinner for my family. Jimmy here was smoking a cigarette while he waited for you I’m guessing. I should get going,” she cuts between them as she makes her way into Benny’s. She can’t believe she’d let that happen again. At least last time she’d gotten to come. Now she’d cheated for nothing. She’s had her suspicions about Lonnie, but nothing has ever been confirmed. He’s the father of her children and cheating is not something she does. She feels horrible about it. 

The waiter places her food on the counter, picking up her money, as Hopper and Marisa enter the diner. Marisa blabbers on about something, but he’s focused on Joyce who’s intent on keeping her gaze away from them; him specifically. She picks up her food, throwing him a quick glance, and bowing her head as she walks out the door and disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at consistent updates on my stories, but thanks for the love! This isn’t turning out exactly how I plotted, but it’s getting there. This is the last chapter of “set up” before the story really begins. My life has finally reached a more stable place so I’m hoping for more frequent updates although I promise nothing. 
> 
> I incorporated a request from @starmaammke to have Lonnie do something to Joyce that upsets Hopper. Let me know if there’s anything you’d like to read and I’ll try to make it work!

A few weeks have passed since Joyce had seen Hopper at Benny’s. She doesn’t understand what’s happening between them, but she knows it can’t keep up. She feels guilty for what she’s done to her family, especially if they were to ever find out. And she can’t even begin to imagine what Lonnie would do. As she counts the money in her drawer she makes a promise to herself to stay away from Hopper.

Just as she’s finishing up the door chimes.

“Sorry, we’re closed.” she doesn’t look up, swearing silently for not remembering to lock up.

“Sign says open,” Hopper responds as he enters the dimly lit store.

Joyce’s head snaps up at the sound of his voice, “we’re closed,” she repeats, staring him down.

“You been avoidin’ me,” he ignores her statement. 

“I’m busy…I have a family. Much like you have Marisa, and Joan, and Leslie, and whoever the hell else,”

“You sound jealous. Don’t worry, there’s s’plenty of room for you too,” he smiles charmingly at her. 

She laughs, “That’s not happening again,”

“And who you gonna get it from? Lonnie?” he questions disbelieving.

“He’s my husband,” she can’t meet his eyes as she fidgets with the cash on the counter.

He bursts into a fit of laughter, causing her head to shoot up. She narrows her eyes at him, “what’s so funny?”

He catches his breath, “the thought of Lonnie pleasurin’ you,” she rolls her eyes as he smirks.

“We have two children,” Joyce reminds him of her sweet boys. Boys she should be getting home to.

“That’s his release, not yours. You don’t need to come to get pregnant.” he leans on the counter to get a little closer to her, “Besides, after two kids you shouldn’t be as tight as you are if he’s been fucking you. How longs it been?” he gives her a knowing smug grin. She shivers at the feeling of his hot breath on her ear, not sure how to respond. The smell of liquor and cigarettes overtaking her senses. The phone rings as she’s processing her thoughts causing her to visibly jump. She fumbles around to pick it up thankful for the distraction, “Melvald’s?”

“When you comin’ home?” comes Lonnie’s irritated voice from the other end of the receiver. She watches as Hopper wanders over to the cooler to grab a case of beer.

“Just closing up. See you soon,” she hangs up as Jim comes walking back up, “please leave,” 

“You’ll be back,” he takes a few bills out of his pocket and drops them on the counter. He looks her up and down disapprovingly before walking out of the store.

\---

“Hey, Lonnie. I was thinking since we both have the night off tomorrow we could put the boys to bed early and have a date night?” she isn’t sure why she’s nervous to ask her husband on a date, but she has never felt like she can fully be herself around him. She places her keys and purse on the table awaiting his response.

He looks up from the tv, taking a drink of his beer, but remains quiet so she continues, “I was thinking I would make dinner and then we could watch a movie…and have sex,” she offers feeling incredibly insecure. They can’t afford a babysitter for two kids and dinner out so staying in is the only option.

“You’re offerin’ sex before I hafta ask, did I forget my birthday?” he laughs at his own joke, slightly intoxicated. She tries to not get angry at him drinking while watching the boys - they’ve had this argument before. From the looks of it he’d only drank three before she got home from work. Nothing to start a fight over at this hour she decides. They’re sleeping. 

“I think it’s a good idea to reconnect,” 

“Sure,” he takes another drink, barely paying attention to her.

“Did you save me any dinner or should I heat something up?”

“In the fridge,” he replies before asking, “can you get me another beer, babe?”

She retrieves the food from the fridge, placing it in the microwave before taking a beer to Lonnie.

“Since you bring up sex…I was thinkin’ we could spice it up,” he takes the beer from her outstretched arm opening it like he hasn’t had a drink in years.

She raises her eyebrow at him skeptically, “how exactly?” she isn’t sure she’s fully comfortable experimenting with him.

“Handcuffs…I may have stolen a pair from those pigs when they arrested me,” he scoffs still bitter about spending the night in jail for a drunk driving incident a year ago.

“We can try it,” she smiles nervously when the beeping of the microwave goes off. Heading back into the kitchen she’s suddenly dreading her date with Lonnie. She’s never felt fully comfortable experimenting with him, but she’d try it for the sake of her family. It wouldn’t be that bad, right?

The next night Joyce is at the sink cleaning dishes from dinner when she feels two hands on her hips followed by lips on her jawline.

“Dinner s’was actually good. I’m impressed,” he kisses his way down her neck, “We should go to our room. God knows how long it’s gonna be ‘til Will wakes up cryin’ for mommy,” he mocks his youngest sons frequent nightmares and general fear of the dark.

A while later Joyce finds herself handcuffed to the headboard of their bed, face down, with Lonnie pumping furiously inside her. The combination of the position, tightness of the cuffs, and his force causes the metal to dig into her skin, slicing her wrists. She can’t even enjoy the pleasure due to all the pain.

Lonnie pulls her back by the shoulders so he can go deeper. She tries to tell him to stop, but her cries are muffled by the pillows. 

She silently cries into the pillow, waiting for it to be over. She feels powerless. 

\---

When Lonnie finally falls asleep she quietly slips out of bed to tend to her wrists. Her husband had deemed that the pain was a reward for the pleasure, but he was the only one who came. It was the first time she’d had to fake an orgasm in a while - not that he cared if she finished or not.

Once she gets a good look at them she sees that the cuffs cut a red ring around both her wrists. Dammit. She’d have to figure out some way to hid it. She might look strange wearing long sleeves in June. A well thought out lie might work better for if anyone asked.

Joyce looks at herself in the mirror and starts to cry. All she’d wanted was to reconnect with her husband, the father of her children, but she even failed at that.

She knows who she needs to talk to. As much as she shouldn’t.

Making her way to the kitchen she checks the time - 2am. It doesn’t matter. Picking up the receiver she dials the familiar number before it starts ringing.

“Hello?” Marisa’s voice answers. Joyce pauses, something ugly brewing inside her.

“Hello?” Marisa repeats when she receives no answer, “Hopper residence.” Joyce snaps out of her thoughts, slamming the phone back on the hook. She looks around quickly remembering everyone is sleeping.

The irony; a house full of people and yet she’s never felt more alone.

\---

With Lonnie working a double and Jonathan at a friend’s house she’s left alone with Will for the day. Something she’s grateful for. Joyce gets him down for a nap around lunch time - a task that is becoming increasingly more difficult by the day.

She collapses on the couch unable to keep her mind from wandering any longer. When had things gotten so bad with Lonnie? They weren’t always like this. She can’t have been that blind to it until Hopper pointed it out, right? Her husband hadn’t always been so bad. He was actually pretty sweet the first few years of their relationship. Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. Looking at her watch she sees it’s too early to be Jonathan. Deciding to ignore it she lays her head back - until there’s another knock.

Out of fear of Will waking up she rushes to open the door and is met with Hopper’s towering figure.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she whispers, looking back for sign of her son.

“You called me….” he retorts.

“I…” she tries to think of a cover, “how do you know that?” she crosses her arms.

“S’was a guess ‘til now,” he smirks at her, “only a few people have that number,”

“Did you have to run down the list of women you’ve been with and check them off?” 

Hopper doesn’t answer her question, suddenly distracted by the rise of her sleeves. She follows his eyes, quickly putting her arms behind her back.

“What the hell was that?”

“Nothing,”

“Is that why you called me? I swear I will kill him….” Hopper’s voice begins to raise.

“Shhh, you’re gonna wake Will.” she pulls him in by the shirt, shutting the door quietly behind him. When she turns back around he’s staring at her, eyes blazing.

“It’s not what you’re thinking,”

“Then what the fuck is it?” he’s trying to keep his voice quiet, but he’s furious. 

“He didn’t do it…on purpose. We tried using handcuffs and they got too tight,” she blushes.

“And he didn’t stop?”

“Look, I don’t want to get into the details with you….”

“Joyce,” 

“Marisa spent the night last night?” Joyce asks nonchalantly, eyes bouncing around the room.

“Don’t change the subject,” he crosses his arms waiting for her to explain.

“I just told you what happened,” she sits back on the couch motioning for him to follow, which he does.

Once they’re settled Hopper is the first one to break the silence, “why’d you call me?” his voice is softer now.

“We always used to be able to talk about things before….” she looks up at him unsure, knowing she’s treading into dangerous territory. The way her wide watery brown eyes look at him almost does him in. They have their issues, but he’s suddenly guilty of the way he’s treated her.

Not sure what to say, but definitely not wanting to talk about the past, he places his thumb and index finger on Joyce’s chin, pulling her in for a kiss. It’s softer than the ones they’ve been exchanging. He starts to break away before she begins kissing him back, deepening it. He pulls her into his lap so she’s straddling him. Their kissing grows more frantic by the minute. Joyce, needing more friction, rocks herself against Hopper’s fully clothed body.

“Where are the kids?” Hopper needs to get her out of these clothes as soon as possible and wants to make sure there won’t be any unexpected interruptions.

“Just Will…he’s asleep,” she reminds him. Her brain is so hazy she can barely speak, “take me to bed,” she whispers in his ear. Hopper is up and has them down the hall in no time. She directs him to the correct room trying to be as quiet as possible. They tumble on the bed in a struggle to tear off the other’s clothing.

“This okay?” he has to make sure. As much as the thought of fucking her in the bed she shares with Lonnie excites him. She responds by pulling him in for an open-mouthed kiss, her tongue licking the rim of his mouth before fully plunging inside. Jim hasn’t been this nice to her in a while, but she needs something more right now.

It’s not long before he’s sheathed inside her, picking up his pace with every thrust to find the perfect rhythm. She’d been so worked up she can already feel her orgasm building after only a few minutes. Deciding to take some control she flips them so she’s on top and begins riding him as fast as she can. Hopper sits up, pulling her flush against his body, kissing her slowly.

“Come for me,” Hopper tells her as he puts a hand between them to rub her clit. The added touch has her practically screaming as she nears the edge. He kisses her just as her orgasm washes over her. She screams in Hopper’s mouth as her body convulses on his dick. The feeling causes him to explode inside her.

A little while later she’s awoken by someone poking her arm, “mommy?” Will tilts his head to the side as his mother opens her eyes to look at him. “Who’s that?” he points to Hopper…sleeping naked next to her in bed.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @this-is-allison!! I usually post new stuff there first.


	3. Chapter 3

Joyce freezes completely lost on what to do or say, “why don’t you go to the kitchen for a snack? I’ll be there in a minute,” she reaches over to kiss her sons cheek then pushes him in the direction of the door. He slowly makes his way out, stopping every few feet, looking back at his mother for encouragement. Will has never been good with strangers. Apparently unconscious ones were no different. **  
**

Once he’s gone she gets up to get dressed. She throws on jeans and a t-shirt, looking at Hopper sleeping soundly. Glancing at the clock she decides to let him be for now.

Joyce goes down the hallway to find Will standing there staring back at her. She picks him up, balancing his weight against her hip. “Morning, baby,” she kisses his cheek.

“Who in bed?” he plays with her loose hair.

“Mommy’s friend. He was visiting and didn’t feel good so he laid down.” she feels terrible for lying to him and worse for what comes next, “can you keep this a secret?” questioning, she looks at him hopefully.

“Okay, mommy.” he lays his head on her shoulder still a bit sleepy.

“Good. How about some lunch?” Wills head shoots up. She can tell it’s not because of the prospect of food. That could only mean one thing. Turning around she sees Hopper poking half his body into the hallway. Seeing he’s been caught he slowly makes his way towards them, casting apologetic eyes at Joyce the whole way.

“Hey, bud,” he smiles at Will. His warm tone causes Will to relax which Joyce has to choke back tears at.

Joyce tilts Will’s chin up to look at her, “Secret, remember? Mommy’s friend is leaving now.” She puts him in his booster seat at the table and places a Lunchables in front of him, kissing him on the head before leading Hopper to the door. The two don’t dare to speak until out of earshot.

“I’m sorry,” Hopper isn’t sure how she’s going to react to being caught by her youngest son.

“It’s not your fault. I’m just thankful it wasn’t Jonathan...or Lonnie.” she shivers at the thought, “we should probably cool off for a while though,” Will is so young he doesn’t understand, but it won’t be hard for Lonnie to figure out if he does say something. Her bogus excuse may have worked on her son, but her husband wouldn’t be fooled.  

“Joyce, I….” all he can see are images of Lonnie abusing Joyce with those damn cuffs, but he can’t tell her how he feels. Hell if he even knows. “I think you should divorce Lonnie.” That definitely wasn’t the right thing to say.

“That’s none of your business,” she crosses her arms protectively around herself.  

“You’ve made it my business,” he argues keeping his voice low.

“Yeah well you don’t get an opinion,” she holds open the door for him, “please go.”

“I can’t keep doing this, Joyce.” And with that he’s gone.

What she doesn’t realize is when Lonnie hurts her, it hurts him too.

* * *

 

The next few days go by without a hitch. Joyce honestly thinks Will has forgotten about Hopper so she starts to relax a little. They’re settling down to dinner one night when Will’s curiosity gets the better of him.  

“You friend come?” he asks from the table, tilting his head at his mother in wonder. He liked the man. He was nice. Not like his dad. His dad never paid any attention to him.

With her back towards him her eyes widen. She takes the pot of sauce off the stove, composing her face before turning around towards her family.

“No one’s coming, honey.” she puts the sauce on the table, watching Lonnie out of the corner of her eye.

“The man? I like him,” Joyce puts some pasta on Will’s plate successfully distracting him for the time being. Lonnie drops his fork onto his plate making a loud clattering noise.

“What man, Joyce?” Lonnie talks hard and slow, his grip tightening around his beer bottle.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s talking about the repair man from the other day,” she shrugs as she sits down.

“You didn’t tell me anything was broken.” he snaps back. Jonathan listens to his parents as he eats.

“It was just a precaution. I thought something was wrong with the plumbing.” she lies.

“How much did it cost?” he rubs the bridge of his nose already stressed about money.

“Nothing. It was an old friend doing a favor.” His eyebrows raise at that, eyes widening.  

“Oh and what kind of favors did you give him in return?”

It takes everything in her not to launch herself at him, “you’re a bastard.” she says so softly only he can hear. She stands up, “boys finish dinner. Daddy will help you get ready for bed tonight.”

She goes to her room, pulling out clothes and makeup and gets to work. She doesn’t get the chance to do her makeup, or even her hair for that matter, very often so she settles on smokey eyes and loose curls. Something different.

It isn’t long before Lonnie comes barging in. His rage only intensifies when he sees her getting ready, “where the hell you goin’?”   

“Out,” she answers not looking up at him.

“The fuck ya are. The boys?”

“Well they’re half yours and I’m with them all the time while you’re gone. Besides, you have a few days off. I think you can manage one night with them alone.” She goes to walk past him to her closet, but he grabs her arm. Tight. “And who the fuck’r you meeting?” his accusatory eyes bore into her.

“Karen,” she snatches her arm away, “she’s been begging me to have a girl’s night for the longest time. She’ll be thrilled.”

“Are you fucking someone?” he finally asks.

She laughs as she looks through her clothes, “I’m not the one of us that needs to worry about that.” she doesn’t have any proof that Lonnie’s ever cheated, but she has enough suspicion to practically confirm it. She slips on an old dress from the back of her closet she’s rarely worn while she’s talking to him.

“You’re wearing that out with Karen? I don’t think so,” his eyes look her up and down disproving of the length and general tightness.

“Yeah well all our money goes towards bills, food, and your booze. I haven’t got to buy new nice clothes in a long time. I’ve had two children since then.” Let him find a way to argue with that. She’s not usually this fired up, but his comment at dinner had sent her over the edge. She steps into a pair of plain black pumps she thinks are from high school. Her feet were always small. Even when she was pregnant they only swole up a little, but had went right back to their original size afterwards. 

He goes to the closet, grabbing the first cardigan he sees, “put this on.” he demands. She stares him down for a minute before taking it. Not because she wants to, but because she knows he won’t let her leave if she doesn’t. And things will only get worse from there. She puts it on before grabbing her purse and brushing out past him. Joyce kisses each of the boys goodbye, Lonnie following her every move, before going to the door. “Don’t wait up.” she smirks at him before closes the door, separating them. She throws the cardigan on the porch swing. 

* * *

 

Hopper has been cooped up in his mom’s house ever since his tryst with Joyce. He can’t get a grip on his feelings. There’s so much hatred stemming from the past, but at the same time he wants to protect her. He may be fucking falling in love with her for all he knows. His head is a fucking mess. He’s almost out of Tunial, but doesn’t want to bother with the pharmacy or people in general. He’ll be okay for a few more days. Going to the fridge he retrieves another beer. That’s about the only thing he’s stocked up on - the only contents of his fridge. Opening it he tosses the cap on the kitchen floor. His head is swimming under the cocktail of alcohol and pills, but he continues with the mixture. 

When he hears a noise outside the front door he swears his inebriated mind is playing tricks on him, but an unmistakable knock follows shortly after.

Normally he’d just ignore it until the person gets the message, but his curiosity gets the better of him. He makes his way to the door. Opening it he finds a barely recognizable Joyce on the other side. Her hair is in loose curls, her dress is tight, and she has makeup...on. He can’t remember the last time he’d seen her wearing makeup. If ever.

“What the hell is this?” His words come out harsher than he intends. The small smile she had been displaying instantly turns upside down.

“I, um… I don’t know what I’m doing here,” she shakes her head, starting to turn around. 

“Wait. I’m sorry.” he rubs his beard at his knee jerk reaction to just her appearance alone, but to be fair she’d never shown up looking like this. As if his mind wasn’t in shambles as it is. She turns back so she’s fully facing him again, waiting for his next move.

“What’s wrong?” he needs to keep her at arm’s length until he can figure things out.

“What makes you think something’s wrong?”  

He sighs, “I don’t wanna play games,”

“Me either,” she slowly moves closer to him

“What are you doing here?”

Tilting her head up to maintain eye contact, “Lonnie is watching the boys for the night. I thought we could…” she nervously plays with the buttons on his flannel. He puts his hand on top of hers, stopping her.

“I told you that I’m done,”

“So what, you want me to up and leave my family just like that?” she crosses her arm underneath her chest. This pushes her cleavage even further out of her dress making it harder for than it already is for Jim to focus.

“What you have isn’t a family. Lonnie’s like a live-in deadbeat dad. And if you don’t think you deserve better you know those boys sure as hell do.” his eyes flicker back down to her protruding cleavage again before looking back up just as fast.

“Why do you care so much all of a sudden? You hate me, then you’re hate fucking me, and now you want me to leave my husband for you?” she tries to make sense of his actions.

“I never said that. And I hated what you did to me, but I never hated you. Could never.” he looks into her eyes trying to show her he loves her without having to say the words.

Not breaking eye contact she bites her lip, standing on her tiptoes, she pulls him down by the neck to kiss him. It’s soft before quickly turning frantic. Hopper picks her up, her short dress riding up her thighs to bunch at her waist. Moving his hands to her ass he’s met with bare skin. He groans realizing that she's not wearing underwear. 

“Fuck,” he’s missed her, but he can’t vocalize that. Worried too much about what will happen if he does.  

“Please,” she rubs herself against his member still tucked in his jeans. He carries her to his room, kissing her the whole way, and throws her on the bed. He takes a minute to look down at her spread across his sheets.

“You are fucking unbelievable,” he throws his shirt and pants off keeping his eyes trained on her the entire time. She blushes not used to any form of a compliment.

Starting at her toes Jim kisses his way up her body. When he gets to her pussy he plants a light kiss against her clit before pushing her dress up and taking it all the way off. He takes note of the cuff marks from Lonnie and takes time to kiss around each wrist.

Not able to take it anymore Joyce pulls him down to crush her lips against him. She wraps her legs around his waist and grinds herself against him. Hopper pushes his boxers down and grabs her hips thrusting himself inside her, eliciting a loud moan from Joyce.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Hopper lets her get adjusted.

“Your cock is so big I’m never gonna get used to it,” Joyce begins riding him once she’s ready.

“S’will if we fuck more,” he smirks pulling her up with him so they’re in a sitting position, “Oh that’s the spot,” Joyce throws her head back moaning. Hopper takes the opportunity to push the cups of her bra out of the way and sucks on a nipple. He moves his finger down to swipe across her asshole. Joyce stops kissing him, eyes opening wide at this.

  
“And I thought your pussy was tight,” he whispers in her ear causing Joyce to shiver from anticipation. Hopper keeps fucking into her as he asks, “can I finger your ass?” Joyce nods nervously. She’s never experimented with her ass before, but she knows Hopper would never hurt her. On purpose at least. She hopes.

He sticks his middle finger in his mouth fully coating it with saliva before working it around her hole. He slips just the tip inside to start stretching her and she screams out at the slight pain mixing with pleasure. Once he moves the tip around a bit he slips his finger in little by little until it’s fully sated inside her ass, still pounding her pussy with his cock. Joyce screams out at the simultaneous feelings as her orgasm brings her to her peak. Hopper comes right after her. The feeling of her coming around his cock and finger too much to handle.

Regaining their breathing they slip under the covers, Joyce lays her head against Hoppers chest as he strokes her arm.

“Can I spend the night tonight?” she looks up at him.

“You can? Lonnie, the boys….”

  
“Karen’s covering for me,” she explains settling back against his side.

Hopper holds onto her for dear life. Not sure when he’ll be able to again.

* * *

 

Lonnie makes Jonathan bathe Will before he lets his oldest run off to his room. What Will had said earlier aroused suspicion about what his wife’s been up to and he intends to get answers. Even if they were from his four-year-old son. Grabbing another beer he heads to Will’s room for storytime.

Will jumps into bed as soon as he sees his dad. He picks up a book, holding it out nervously, hoping Lonnie will read to him like his mother does.

Lonnie takes the book, “I was hoping you could tell daddy about mommy’s friend.”

“The big man?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how ass play got involved in this, but here we are!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at updates, but thanks for sticking with the story and for your comments!!

Lonnie hadn’t been able to sleep that night. Thoughts about what his wife has been up to behind his back consumed his raging mind. He’d been so worried about his own shit and honestly he never thought Joyce would dare cheat on him. And with fucking Jim Hopper. Or so he assumed. He’d find out for sure. He won’t be humiliated. He almost calls Karen’s until the bright red numbers on the alarm clock tell him it’s only 6am. He has to play it cool if he wants any information. Stick closer to home. 

\---- 

Hopper wakes up to a small body snuggled up against his and he’s instantly elated. This is what he’s wanted. It’s not going to last, but he isn’t going to think about that now, just wants to enjoy the moment. He pulls her tighter against him, taking in the scent of her. He always assumed she bought men’s products since she was outnumbered in her house and her hair always smells minty.

“Morning,” she smiles up at him.

“Mornin’,” he kisses the top of her head, trailing his fingertips up and down her side.

“You want breakfast? I don’t have anything to cook, but I could run out real fast.” he makes a mental note to keep his fridge stocked from now on. Just incase.

Joyce pulls away, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to sit up, “I can’t,” she puts Hopper’s shirt on while she gathers her clothes, “we have to cool off.”

Hopper rolls his eyes snapping the sheets back before he gets up to retrieve a fresh pair of boxers, “make up yer damn mind,” he grits. The mood in the room had suddenly shifted.

Once Joyce has her clothes gathered, she begins putting them on, “what?” her head snaps in his direction at the comment.

“You come crawlin’ to me anytime you want a good fuck and then it’s right back to that sack of shit,” he scoffs, “I told you I don’t wanna play games.”

“Lonnie is suspicious, okay? Will said something about seeing you,” she sighs when she sees him unwavering, “I don’t know what this is, but I do know that I need you in my life, Hop. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” she looks down too embarrassed to meet his eyes at the admission.

He sighs, dropping his shoulders as he takes in her small form, “come’ere,” he opens his arms and she’s sucked up into his embrace like a vacuum.

He holds her for a few minutes, “I’ll stay away…for now, but you know where to find me if you need anything.” he looks in her eyes and backs away, disappearing into the bathroom.

\----

Lonnie is drinking at The Hideaway a few weeks later flirting with a much younger, if even legal, woman, when he spots Hopper across the bar. The men lock eyes, Hopper’s narrowing in disdain. Lonnie finishes his drink and marches over to the other side of the bar, “you been fuckin’ my wife?” the booze making him bolder than usual. Hopper chuckles, “No, have you?” he smirks, turning back around to take another drink, “Or is all your energy spent on underage girls?” he nods towards the woman Lonnie had just been all over.

“Just last night I fucked her real good and hard,” Lonnie whispers in Hopper’s ear, trying to rile the other man up.

“Your wife or an underage girl?” Hopper squeezes his beer bottle in an attempt to contain his rage at Lonnie’s comments. He knew Lonnie is trying to get him to show his cards, but he wouldn’t fold.

“That’s right, she’s my wife. She chose me all those years ago; I won. She belongs to me.” Lonnie taunts, ignoring Hopper’s quip.

“You’re right, she chose to be with you, but she could just as easily choose not to be. And I’ll be there when that happens. For whatever she needs.” Hopper winks at the smaller man attempting to end the conversation, but Lonnie isn’t gonna stop until he has the last word. 

“You stay the fuck away from my wife,” Lonnie grits before turning to storm off.

“She may be your wife, but she’s not your property.” Hopper throws back causing Lonnie to halt for a second before continuing to storm out of the bar.

\----

“Excuse me, where are the tampons?” a young female customer approaches Joyce at the counter.

“Aisle 9,” Joyce replies mindlessly, fiddling with the price gun, when something hits her. The gun crashes down onto the counter as Joyce’s eyes widen in realization. She hadn’t gotten her period yet. And she’s late. Very late. Her body works like clockwork which could only mean one thing. Fuck. 

“Donald I’m taking my break!” she shouts at her manager in one of the nearby aisle. Not waiting for a response she bolts to aisle 9, passing the customer from before, and grabs a few pregnancy tests off the shelf not bothering to stop. Joyce locks herself in the employee bathroom thankful for privacy.

Ripping the first test open she pleads to herself for the results to be negative. She can’t financially support another child and she doesn’t even know who the father is - her husband or her lover. This could be bad. She sets the test on the sink and paces back and forth thinking up the worst possible scenarios.

After a few minutes she steps up to the test. Seeing a positive result she closes her eyes tight and takes a deep breath. Wanting to be sure she starts the process of completing another test. After another few minutes of waiting she looks down at a negative result.

This is bad.

“Shit,” she’d have to go to a doctor for a clear answer. Something she can’t do. Her gut knows that she is pregnant, but she can’t afford to go. She cleans up her mess and heads back up to the front, her mind completely lost in thought. Neither Lonnie or Hopper typically wore condoms when they were together. Lonnie didn’t like wearing them and her lust filled brain often caused her to forget or not care with Hopper. It could be either ones baby. And she has no clue when it would have been conceived.

“Donald, I’m back.” she rounds the corner, stopping dead in her tracks when she sees Hopper at the register. Just her luck.

“Great. I have to meet the delivery guy in the back.” he scurries off in the direction Joyce just came from.

“You okay? You look rather pale.” Hopper questions concerned, thwarting Joyce from her thoughts.

“Yeah I just didn’t get much sleep last night,” she steps back behind the counter, placing herself in front of Hopper.

“I was thinkin’ we could get together soon? Been awhile….I miss you.” he confesses.

“I miss you too, but I don’t think it’s a good idea…..” she reminds him.

“Maybe I can come by one night when Lonnie’s at work?” he offers knowing Lonnie works the graveyard shift.

“It’s too risky,” she warns. Lonnie had been sticking closer to home since Will’s comments and their subsequent argument.

“I understand,” Jim picks up the beer Donald had rang up earlier and starts towards the door with his head hanging a little lower than before. 

She feels bad and she does miss him.

“Lonnie’s off the next few days. Come by at midnight on Thursday. Park your car out of sight and walk up.” He smiles back at her, nodding his agreement, leaving with a bit more spring in his step.

\----

The next few days go by in a blur. Still processing the news, she doesn’t say anything to Lonnie. She starts taking notice of her pregnancy symptoms; nausea, sore swollen breasts, and just being generally more exhausted than normal. She didn’t think much of it before, but now it makes sense.

Lonnie doesn’t notice and for once she’s thankful for his lack of caring.

Thursday night Hopper does exactly as Joyce says. He parks his car in the middle of the neighborhood and walks to Joyce’s house on the edge by the woods. He quietly makes his way up the steps and lightly taps on the door, barely making a sound. The door is opened and Hopper’s ushered in, Joyce reminding him to keep quiet with a finger over her lips.

He nods, toeing off his boots as quietly as he can manage considering his size and slight inebriation. A few Tunial washed down with a Schultz or three. His nerves didn’t help either. Joyce and him seemed to be in a good spot, but that could easily change knowing them.

Before he can say anything Joyce is kissing him harshly. Surprised he wraps his arms around her, dragging his hands down to rest on the small of her back as he lifts her, returning the kiss with just as much intensity.

Joyce wraps her legs around his waist before breaking the kiss, “sorry I’ve been really horny lately.” she looks at him, cheeks burning red at her admission.

“S’okay, but I didn’t come here to fuck. It’s a bonus, but not why I came. So ya know,” he holds her up by the ass. He doesn’t want to use her or to be used by her.

“I know,” she looks into his dilated eyes, the taste of beer and cigarettes on her lips, “I’d ask if you want a drink, but it seems you’re already loaded.” she moves to get down so Hopper helps her land steady on her feet. 

“I always am?” He laughs nervously rubbing the back of his neck at his attempt at a joke, “S’never bothered you before,” he sits on the couch the level making them almost the same height. 

“I’m raising two children and have a husband with substance abuse issues among others. I can’t handle more than that.” 

“What happened to you needing me in your life?”

She rolls her eyes at his overreaction, “I do, but this can’t be more than it is when you’re like this.”

“And yet you’re still with Lonnie….” he pokes her, knowing exactly where to push.

“I have two children with Lonnie and we’re married,” she thinks about her unborn baby almost raising her hand to her stomach, “it’s not that simple,” she sighs not wanting to have this argument again. 

“Joyce, can we not do this again.” he closes his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. All their arguments somehow ended up turning into this.

“I may not have cared in the beginning, but I noticed. And now it’s an issue.” she reveals.

Hopper rubs his temples, trying to make sense of her words, “what changed?”

“You said you’d be here for me if I need anything, but how can you do that if you’re never sober?” she questions.

“I will be, don’t worry about it.” he grits his teeth in frustration. He’d never given her cause to worry.

“You try and act like you’re fine because you can manage it, but you won’t be able to forever. You’ll go too far and that’ll be when I need you the most.”

“Yer worryin’ about things that haven’t happened. Give me a chance here.” he pleads not wanting to fight with her. They haven’t seen each other in weeks.

“I’m sorry, I just worry. Especially now,” Joyce tries to get her emotions under control. 

“Especially now?” 

Joyce’s eyes widen as she stumbles over her words trying to cover, “I mean now that Lonnie’s suspicious,” his blue eyes bore down into her wide brown ones. Something’s off, but he can’t tell exactly what so he continues on until he can figure it out.

“I won’t let anything happen to you or your boys,” he promises. “If you ever feel unsafe, please come to me.” she responds by raising herself up on tiptoes and kissing him tenderly.

They kiss for a minute, but finding the angle awkward, Hopper lifts Joyce up to wrap her legs around his waist so they’re eye level. He kisses her as he walks backwards falling into a sitting position on the couch with Joyce straddling his lap.

Keeping his hands on her hips he kisses down her to her neck. He unbuttons her blouse, his lips trailing behind. Hopper stops when he gets to her breasts, something not feeling right. He lifts his head up to get a better view and is met with Joyce’s sizable chest practically falling out of her bra. She’d always had larger tits than she should considering the size of her, but they’d grown if that was even possible. Was it? He scratches his head in wonder.

“Your boobs,” he marvels staring at them.

“What?” she looks down, “You’re acting like you’ve never seen breasts before.” she laughs, pulling him back to her.

“I know what you look like naked. I can see it when I close my eyes. Your boobs are bigger.” he declares.

“Maybe I gained a little weight, do you need to point it out?” she pulls her blouse closed around herself.

“Hey, no. It’s not like that. I’ve known you a long time so I notice when something’s different…..I like it.” he pulls apart her shirt again, diving head first into her voluptuous cleavage. She can’t help but smile. Lonnie hasn’t noticed. He never does unless it’s something he disapproves of.

The truth is on the tip of her tongue, but she can’t bring herself to say it out loud. Not yet. Instead she pulls his head up to kiss him as deeply as she can and moves as close to him as she can. With one hand on her neck pulling her into the kiss, he puts the other on the small of her back, pushing her center as close as he can get before they both start grinding. 

“We do a lot better when we aren’t talking,” he laughs.

“Then shut up and keep kissing me,” she pulls him back to her.

\----

Joyce awakens to the sound of keys shaking the lock on the front door. Sitting up she quickly takes in her surroundings - she’s naked, in her bed, with Hopper right next to her. Looking at the alarm clock she sees it’s 6am It’s 6am - her husband is home from his night shift. Shit.

“Hopper!” she shakes him awake, “Lonnie’s home. You gotta go.” she gets out of bed, quickly slipping on a night gown.

“Fuck,” he gets up and gets dressed as fast as his tired muscles will allow.

“You go out through the back. I’ll keep him distracted in the living room.” she stares at him a few seconds fear flashing across her features before she’s off.

Lonnie stumbles through the door just as Joyce turns the corner into the living room. He jumps surprised to see her, “Fuck you scared me.”

“I was using the restroom and heard you struggling with the door.” It had been sticking lately. Lucky for her. Hopper waits just inside their bedroom, listening for when it’s safe to move.

“I’m going to bed, I’m exhausted.” he starts walking, but she stops him with her hands on his chest.

“Maybe we can have a little fun first….” she pulls him by the belt over to the couch, pushing him down to sit, “while the boys are still sleeping.”

“Babe, I’m really tired.” he tries to stand up, but Joyce straddles his lap effectively locking him in place.

Hopper moves out of the room and down the hall slightly, stopping to listen.

Joyce moves Lonnie’s hand to feel her bare center. “No panties?” he starts rubbing her clit, instantly turned on.

“Slept without them,” she smirks to herself thinking of the illicit acts she had committed well into the night. She undoes his pants, pulling his cock out. Spitting on her hand she starts stroking him up and down.

He could leave. He should leave. Hopper tries to move, but his brain short circuits. His mind won’t connect with his muscles and he’s frozen listening to something he absolutely doesn’t want to be listening to.

“I want to fuck you,” Lonnie’s request snaps Hopper out of his trance. Hearing the rustling of clothing he slowly moves forward, taking a breath before he looks around the corner. He’s met with the sight of Lonnie’s pants around his ankles, Joyce in his lap, with the fucker sliding his nasty cock inside her.

“That’s it, baby.” Joyce moans wrapping her arms around Lonnie’s neck she turns to the side, catching sight of Hopper. He looks like a kid who was just told Santa’s not real. She thought he would have slipped out by now. Another problem.

“Go,” she mouths to him sternly.

So he does.

\----

Joyce leaves work a little early so she can stop by Hopper’s. Hoping that he’s home she knocks on the door insistently.

“Hey,” he leans against the door. He doesn’t look like he got an ounce of sleep and his eyes are puffy. She’s expecting to be met with anger or fury, but not this.

“I wanted to talk about earlier, what you saw…..”

“What? It was just a little fun.” he uses her words to Lonnie against her. 

“You were just supposed to leave, not spy.” she argues.

“I had to in order to leave.” he spits back.

“You didn’t have to look,” she argues.

“No I didn’t. But what I saw just put into reality what you’ve been saying all this time - he’s your husband. And he should be the only one you’re having sex with. You obviously enjoy it.” he remembers the sounds of her moans following him out of the house.

“It was a distraction, Hopper. And it would have looked strange if I just decided to stop.” 

“Well you jumped on his cock pretty quickly,” he crosses his arms like a surly teenager would.

“Are we really going to argue about this?” he eyes widen in wonder.

Hopper doesn’t budge.

“Y’know….” Joyce covers her mouth mid thought when a wave of sickness crashes over her.

Hopper instantly straightens up, “What? Are you okay?” She pushes past him into the house running straight for the bathroom. Throwing up the contents of her lunch she takes a few minutes to pull herself together before facing Hopper.

When she comes out of the bathroom she’s taken aback by Hopper sitting in the armchair, staring right at her with a hard expression covering his face.

“Is it mine?”

Ever since he was younger Hopper had always been good at putting together clues and solving puzzles. It was no different with people. Those he knew best were especially easy-to-read. And he’d known Joyce for the majority of his life. Hell sometimes he felt he knew her better than himself.

“What?”

“I couldn’t put it together before but now it makes sense. You’ve always been able to eat whatever you want and never gained a lick of weight, but it’s not typical weight gain. Your strange mood swings and now you’re getting sick. So you’re either pregnant or something else is wrong.” he takes a long drag of his cigarette, one foot propped atop his knee.

“How…Lonnie hasn’t even noticed and we’ve barely seen each other the past few weeks”

“So it’s true. Is it mine?” he repeats the question needing to know.

“I don’t…I don’t know.”

“Of course not.” he shakes his head sighing.

She takes a deep breath, “It has to be Lonnie’s….regardless of the truth.” 

Hopper shoots to his feet, “I don’t want that maniac raising my kid!”

“Please calm down…I just don’t know what he would do. I’m scared, Hop.” she confesses. Scared for herself and scared for her children - both living and unborn.

“I told you I would protect you…both of you.” he walks to her and pulls her close, “All of you.”

“Even if none of them are your children….why?”

He decides in that moment to bite the bullet and open himself up to her, “Because I’m so fucking in love with you, Joyce. I have been since I met you.” he confesses, looking down directly into her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @this-is-allison. I post most of my writing there and definitely before it makes it way on here. I also have a writing page on there with pieces that I haven't yet posted on here. Let me know what you think!


End file.
